Rules Are Made To Be Broken
by Tirsh
Summary: Post ep for 5-04 Eyes In MAJOR SEASON 5 SPOILERS THROUGHOUT - You have been warned! Jules helps Spike make sense of things. With a healthy helping of Jam on the side!


Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**A/N: ** In case you missed the summary – this is a post-ep for Eyes In – Major spoilers for that ep throughout and to be on the safe side let's say general spoilers for season 5 – so if that's not your thing and you haven't seen it yet – you won't hurt my feelings if you go away and come back later to read it. Also, Raf remains because I like to think that just because he's not on the team doesn't mean he can't hang out with Sam and Spike. As always – reviews make my day! I'd love to know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Sam and Jules were walking out of the SRU hand in hand when Jules pulled him up short, realizing first what was going on at Winnie's desk. "Jules, what the-"

"Shhh," she motioned with her head in the direction of the desk around the corner. She didn't want to snoop or eavesdrop but she also didn't want to essentially walk through their conversation interrupting Spike's moment. Knowing him, that would be all it would take to make him chicken out. They probably should have just turned back, killed some time back by the locker rooms, but at that point, curiosity got the best of them. So instead, they were stuck listening to the whole thing, just out of sight, carrying on their own silent commentary.

"Go Spikey," Sam mouthed, looking impressed as his friend bit the bullet and asked Winnie to go for dinner with him sometime. But just seconds later the two of them winced simultaneously as Winnie explained her "rule" about not dating cops, "Ouch." He said silently, sympathizing. After all, he was no stranger to rules getting in the way of his personal life.

"Awkward," Jules agreed without making a sound, as Spike tried to get more information and Winnie clarified her position, leaving them all even more confused.

"That's going to leave a mark," Sam whispered as they could hear Spike's footsteps leaving the reception area.

"Yeah," Jules agreed quietly, "we should get going. Quick, make conversation," she instructed under her breath, so it wouldn't look like they had just eavesdropped on the whole conversation from around the corner. She couldn't help but think it was a good thing they were SWAT and not undercover ops or something.

Under pressure, Sam grappled for a topic and settled on "So, I heard tell you busted out your big girl box on the bridge today," He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I can still put my big girl foot up your a—"

"Night Winnie," Sam cut her off and waved at Winnie. He was probably going to face a little bit of punishment for that remark later. The perverse side of him was kind of looking forward to it.

"Night guys," Winnie's voice was cheerful but Jules thought she looked a little disappointed or maybe like she already regretted blowing Spike off.

"Night," she waved as well as they headed for the elevators. "Raf still coming over to watch the game tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you want me to ask Spike too?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator. He'd intended to anyway after Raf texted him that morning but it was kind of a crazy day and he just hadn't had the chance.

"No, I've got something else in mind," she handed him the keys to the jeep, "You two are on your own – but um, maybe don't leave until I'm sure I have another ride."

When they emerged from the building Spike was just a few feet away from his car so Jules gave Sam a quick kiss and said "See you later."

"Later Babe. Good Luck." He headed for her jeep as he watched her increase her pace to catch up to Spike. She caught him just as he opened the driver's side door.

"Hey Spike."

"Jules," he nodded already knowing where this was going.

"So, um Sam and I were on our way out and…"

"You heard everything?" he asked, still hoping maybe they had missed a little of his humiliation.

"Kind of," she reached out and touched his arm.

"Great. That's just great," he said sarcastically. "Look, Jules. It's fine. It's no big deal."

"I know," she worried her bottom lip. "Want to talk about it?"

_Not even a little bit, _he thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Is this going to be one of those times when I say no and then we do it anyway?"

She wrinkled her nose and nodded at him, "'Fraid so. BUT we're going to do it over icy cold Bellinis and the biggest bowl of pasta we can find." She tossed a smile over her shoulder as she made her way to the passenger side.

Resigned to his fate, he climbed into driver's seat as she settled in on her side. "What's Sam doing?"

"Watching the game with Raf." When she saw his face fall slightly she took pity on him, "Tell you what – you indulge me and my need for carbs and I'll have you back at our place in time to watch the second period with them. Deal?"

"You had me at Bellini," he gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his dimples.

"Then, take me to the pasta."

"Copy that," he sighed as he put the car in reverse.

Sam grinned to himself as he watched them leave the parking lot and fired up the engine ready to head home – nobody knew better than he just how persuasive his girlfriend could be when she put her mind to something.

* * *

A short time later, Spike and Jules were tucked into a booth at his favourite neighbourhood Italian eatery. When he didn't even open his menu to peruse the selections, Jules just laughed, "Come here much?"

"Maybe a little," he answered sheepishly, "if you tell my mom I said so, I'll deny it, but their Spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs is almost as good as hers."

"Really? That good?" When Spike nodded his assurance she said, "Then I guess I don't really need to look either," she snapped her menu closed, "Bring it on."

As the waitress left to fill their drink orders he grinned at her, "My secret is still safe right?"

"Yes Spike," she said reassuringly, "your deep abiding love of slushy fruity girl drinks is safe with me. If anybody asks, you had a nice manly beer."

The waitress came and went, setting their drinks down in front of them and leaving with their food order. Spike looked askance at Jules' choice of drink, "Club soda and lime? What, are you pregnant or something?" He'd said it as an offhand joke but when she didn't immediately reply in the negative he zeroed in, "Wait Jules. You're _not _pregnant, are you?"

"Jump to conclusions much, Spike? I'm driving. Somebody has to see that your Bellini soaked ass gets home safely." she changed the subject on him, "So, all in all you had a pretty great day today."

Still stinging from Winnie's rejection, Spike rolled his eyes, "How do you figure?"

"Well, first your quick thinking at the road block saved us all from a big flaming ball of toxic gas, so there's that. Then you cracked the case and found the hacker in time to talk him off the ledge. Stellar talk down by the way. And now, Bellinis and Bolognese with me – not a bad finish."

"You kind of glossed over a bit in the middle there, Jules."

"You mean the part where you finally put yourself out there and took a shot? Still all good from where I sit," she smiled at him.

"And from where you sit, did you happen to see the part where said shot bounced off its intended target, followed immediately by laughter?"

"Spike, she didn't laugh," she said sympathetically, and it was true but also true was that in the moment she had wanted to smack Winnie for being so insensitive. Didn't she know what it had cost Spike to even ask? Now, somewhat removed from the moment she could see things a little more clearly, "I think you just caught her off guard. It _was_ a little out of the blue from her perspective."

Spike took a big sip of his Bellini as the waitress set their food down in front of them and then bustled away. "I never should have listened to Leah. Things were fine the way they were. Should've just kept my mouth shut."

Jules laid her napkin in her lap and held her fork poised over her plate, "Leah shmea," she said dismissively, "how about listening to yourself? Did you hear anything that you said to Stuart today?"

"Of course I did but …"

"Doing nothing is easy. Hiding? Putting up walls? The hardest part is reaching out? Taking the chance? A beginning not an end?" she threw his own words back at him, "Does any of this sound familiar?" She stuffed a big forkful of spaghetti into her mouth giving him some time to think about what she had said. "The important part is that you went for it. You wanted something more and instead of making excuses like you usually do, you put yourself out there."

"I don't make excuses," he protested.

"Natalie?" she raised her eyebrows at him, "You liked her. I know you did. And I have inside info on this one so don't even try to tell me it wasn't you who put the brakes on."

He looked down at his plate, knowing she was absolutely right, "She was Sam's sister," he offered feebly.

"An excuse, and a lame one at that. Sam would have come around - was coming around to the idea," she said, "You used him as your way out.

"I suppose. It's just … it's going to be weird now. With Winnie. Awkward."

She nodded, "maybe for a shift or two but then it'll be okay." When you fall for a teammate, sleep with him for months, let him help you through a grueling four month recovery and then break his heart and dump him in favour of your spot on the team – then you can play the awkward card. And when things finally start to get back to normal and you start dating somebody else right under his nose and he has to risk his own life to save that guy's life while you're on a date with said guy, then you can play it all over again. Out loud she said, "the truth is, we're too busy for it to stay awkward for long so don't worry about it."

"And by the way, this spaghetti is amazing. Like I'm four bites in and I'm already trying to figure out when our next night off is so I can bring Sam."

Spike grinned at her, "I know, right? And you haven't even had a meatball yet."

"Now I know how you've survived since your mom went back to Italy."

"I cook a little too ya know?" he said in mock offense.

"I know! But I also work the same hours you do so I know you don't have time to cook like this very often," she waved her fork for emphasis.

"This is true," he agreed. The two ate in companionable silence for awhile each lost in their own thoughts about the day. Two thirds of the way through his plate of pasta and halfway through his second Bellini, Spike started to open up a little more. "You think it's the hours?" he asked.

"Think what's the hours?"

"Her rule. About not dating cops. You think it's about the shitty hours?"

Jules shrugged, "I doubt it, I mean she works the same shitty hours. I would think someone who understood would be a plus. Is a plus," she clarified. Certainly Sam was the first boyfriend she'd ever had who didn't bitch about her hours, unless they were commiserating together.

"If you had to guess?"

"She said something about balance in her life right?" when Spike nodded she continued, "So I would guess she means that she already lives the job and when she goes home she wants to leave it at work, which is difficult when you bring 'work' home with you." She knew for Spike this wasn't just about Winnie's 'rule' – it was about someone else that he cared about rejecting who he was, rejecting his most important accomplishment, rejecting the part of himself that he was the most proud of. "And although I have no actual information to back it up, I would further guess that there has been a cop or two along the way that has soured her on dating cops."

"You think?"

She nodded, mopping up the last of her sauce with a piece of garlic bread, "Like I said, I don't _know_, but I'd be surprised if she hadn't. When you're a cop, working crap hours, the only people you tend to meet are other cops and criminals. So it just goes to figure." She shot him a cheeky grin, "She probably has the same rule about dating criminals."

"Helpful. Thanks," he replied, sarcastic, before curiosity got the best of him, "Have you dated other cops?"

"Sure. I believe I have even sworn I would never date another one a time or two," she grinned at him, "Clearly that didn't stick."

"Clearly," he agreed.

"But here's the thing Spike – you're not a typical cop," she said earnestly.

"I'm aware, Jules." When he looked a little crestfallen she realized she may have miscalculated.

"Spike," her tone said she wouldn't stand for any nonsense, "tell me you don't believe that 'mostly gear' hooey. I mean I understand why you said it to Stuart, but you don't honestly believe that do you?"

"It's just …" he tried to explain, "I'm not like the other guys."

"No, you're not. None of us can do what you do."

"That's not true."

"It _is_ true. Look, we're a team and we need all of us to make it work but the rest of us overlap. We're all trained in negotiation, we can all formulate a tac plan, we can all fire a weapon, god knows we have more snipers than we know what to do with, we can all take down a subject when the need arises, etcetera. But none of us can do what you do. None of us can defuse a bomb, at least not without you in our ear telling us exactly what to do. None of us can do any of that hacker mumbo jumbo that we rely on, hell Sarge can barely manage online shopping. None of us has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things…" she fumbled for an example," well…all things. And none of us could have reached that kid the way you did today. Not one."

When he didn't respond, she continued, "Anyway, I got sidetracked. My point was that the fact that you are not like the other guys works in your favour I think in terms of Winnie's rule. If her rule is about balance then you're good because when she stops to think about it she'll realize that you have balance. You have interests beyond the job. You think about and can talk about things outside the job, which can really not be said for a lot of cops I have known. She did say you were the perfect guy right?"

"Apparently," he rolled his eyes, "except for the cop part."

"Well, she has an issue with the cop part, so you'll just have to spend some time reminding her that that part is 'mostly gear'" she winked at him. "Now finish your Bellini and cheer up because here's what else I know for sure. When it comes down to a rule versus the perfect guy – it may take some time and it may not be easy – but the perfect guy wins every time."

"Copy that," and this time his smile did reach his dimples.

"I'm going to call the guys and see if they want us to bring food home," she said as she dug out her phone.

"Sam and Raf? Gee, I wonder if they will want food," Spike said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. Probably more of a what than an if. Hey Sam," she said into the phone.

"Hey, are you girls just about done?"

"Sam," she scolded, "Be nice or I won't offer to bring you guys food."

"There's food?" she could almost hear him drooling.

"There could be food. Did you guys eat yet?"

"Raf brought Chinese earlier but we could eat again," she just shook her head, so predictable. "Where are you guys?"

"An Italian place in Spike's neighbourhood. What do you want?"

"Well now, that's a loaded question."

She rolled her eyes, "From the restaurant, Sam."

On his end of the phone he grinned at Raf, "Just pick something out. We trust you. Don't let Spike choose."

"Whatever. We'll be home soon."

"'Kay. So listen, I've been thinking that maybe we should get you a big girl box for the kitchen – you know so you can reach the cupboards."

She should have known his remark as they were leaving HQ wouldn't be the end of it but she would not give him the satisfaction of letting him get to her. "I have four brothers do you really think I've never heard a short joke before?"

"I think you've never heard this particular short joke before," she could hear the smirk on his face.

"You think you're cute don't you?"

"No, I think I'm funny. I think _you're_ cute. Also? Tiny."

"You're not as funny as you think you are," she narrowed her eyes making Spike glad the look wasn't for him .

"Raf thinks I'm funny," Sam assured her.

"Hey – leave me out of this." Jules heard Raf laughing in the background.

"You're pretty brave on the phone." 'Brave or stupid' Spike thought but wisely kept to himself.

"Maybe one for the bathroom too – you know so you can wash your hands at the sink," he just couldn't resist pushing her buttons.

It's not going to work Sam."

"It's totally working Jules."

"It's not," she said through clenched teeth.

"We'll see." That damn smirk was back. She could tell.

She missed her old flip phone – it had been so much more satisfying to end an infuriating conversation with a SNAP! Tapping the touch screen was just not the same, but she tapped it with enthusiasm anyway.

Sam chuckled as he hung up on his end and looked at Raf apologetically, "Yeah, I don't know if we're getting food now."

"What's not going to work?" Spike asked, trying not to laugh.

"He's trying to piss me off."

"Why would he do that?"

Because he thinks I'm sexy when I'm mad. "Because he's an ass."

Now Spike did laugh, "A minute ago he was the perfect guy."

"It's pretty amazing the degree to which he can be both. Simultaneously."

"Still going to order food for him?"

"Yep. Otherwise he'll think it worked."

"Seems like a win-win for Sam."

"Infuriating isn't it? It is completely counter-productive to get pissed off at the person trying to piss you off. And he knows it, too. Ass," But it wasn't over yet. "Have you got your go bag in your vehicle?"

"Always. Why?" he was confused.

"You've had too much to drink to drive home. I think you should stay at our place tonight."

The penny dropped. "Why do I feel like I'm being used as a pawn in your little game?"

"Why whatever do you mean Spike?" Jules was all innocence, "I am merely concerned about your personal safety."

Spike shrugged, "Whatever," the perverse part of him didn't hate the fact that he was helping her get the best of Sam, but that didn't mean he couldn't help himself too. "Waffles for breakfast?"

* * *

Half an hour later, they walked through the door, food in hand. As she toed off her shoes, she said "Look who followed me home. Can I keep him?" She had to hand it to Sam he barely flinched at the thunk Spike's duffel made as it hit the floor of the entryway.

"Raf! Buuudddy!" as Spike went over to give Raf a hug and exchange a complicated handshake, Jules carried the food through to the kitchen with Sam hot on her heels.

As she set it down on the counter, he spun her into him arms and pulled her out of view so he could plant a kiss on her. "Thanks for the food. Wasn't sure if you were going to bring it or not."

"I said I would. Why wouldn't I?" she be damned if she was going to admit he'd gotten to her.

He shrugged. "Thought maybe you were mad," his blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Nope," she shook her head, "Why would I be mad?"

"No reason. Your ears are pink."

It was her turn to shrug, "It's cold outside."

Just when she thought he was going to drop it altogether he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "If you think setting our tipsy little friend up in our guest room is going to stop me, think again," then he grazed her ear lobe with his teeth just hard enough to make her draw in a sharp little breath. And then all of a sudden he was behind her grabbing a handful of beers from the fridge like nothing had happened.

She reached up to retrieve some pasta bowls from the cupboard and as much as she hated it her heels left the floor and of course Sam didn't miss it. "See, if you had a box…"

"Fuck you, Sam."

"Now you're talking." He smirked in satisfaction as he sauntered back to the guys in the living room. Jules quickly followed setting all the food stuff on the coffee table, as Spike was animatedly filling Raf in on their day, up to and including his failed attempt at convincing Winnie to go out with him.

"Leah is bad news, man," he said jokingly, "I never got in that much trouble listening to you! Well maybe that one time at that bar on King street," he amended and they all laughed.

"Hey Spike," Sam said as he sat down in the corner of the couch, "don't sweat the thing with Winnie. Because here's what I know about rules," he grabbed Jules' hand pulling her down into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Rules are made to be broken."


End file.
